Divergent High
by Fourtris764
Summary: Tris is new to this school. She has to make new friends and join a new dorm. She meets Four along the way and their journey is new for both of them. I hope you enjoy! I don't own Divergent. All right go to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Tris's Pov

I wake up to the ear raping noises of my alarm. I really don't want to go to school, especially not this new school called Divergent High. Is it supposedly a really great school with nice people, supposedly. No school I go to is a nice school, people always have ulterior motives. I am always suspicious and have never had true friends. My brother, Caleb, he always has loyal, though geeky, friends. I guess no matter where we move, my life is screwed. I continue to lay in bed and not move. Either way, it is my last day in this bed since this High School has dorms. I packed for school yesterday and sent my stuff there. My brother barges in my room with a giant smile.

"Time for school Beatrice," he says, pulling back my covers. I reach for them but he pulled them back to far. I groan. "Come on get up," he says.

"I told you not to call me Beatrice," I say, "My name is Tris," I give him a death glare.

"And I told you to get out of bed. We're even now."

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Just get out of my room so I can get ready." He stands up and walks out. I didn't pack all of my clothes for school, just most of them. I walk to my closet and pick out black ripped jeans and a black loose crop top. I go to my ginormous bathroom. I put on some makeup, fix my hair and brush my teeth. I do a final check in the mirror before going downstairs.

I close the door to my room. I am glad that I picked the room next to the stairs because I would get lost if I didn't. I walk into the kitchen and look at the clock. It is 7:40, crap, I need to be there by 7:50 to check-in. I grab a yogurt from the fridge for a quick breakfast, grab my keys to my Ferrari, and head out the door.

…

When I arrive at the dorm building it is 7:48. I am finally so happy that I live close to this school. I step out of my car and stare at five buildings. I go to the building that says "Dauntless" on it. When I got my schedule I also got assigned to live in the Dauntless, which means I will share most of my classes with anyone who lives in Dauntless. But that also means I won't share any classes with Caleb since he was assigned Erudite. I walk into the Dauntless building and see a woman behind a desk. She has black hair and green eyes. She gives me a smile.

"You must be Tris Prior, I am Tori. I just got a call that your brother checked in." Oops, I hope I didn't leave Caleb wondering where I was. Eh, he probably left before I did.

"Nice to meet you Tori" I shake her hand.

"Well here is your dorm key Ms. Prior. Your dorm is on the sixth floor," says Tori handing me a key. My key. I walk into the elevator and press the number 6.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. This story has been fun to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Please comment on what I should do next. I don't own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter Two

Four/Tobias p.o.v.

"You are the worst Zeke," Christina says shoving him a bit. I walk into the room.

"Don't me mean Chris," I say mocking her "Being the worst is apart of Zeke's charm, you can't blame him," Zeke laughs and Christina rolls her eyes.

"Hey guys, Our new roommate is here," She says gesturing to the person at the door. Zeke and I look over. The person is a short girl with golden blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Zeke elbows me and I understand why. She is super pretty and how shy she is, is kinda cute.

"Hey guys, I'm Tris Prior" I look over at Zeke and Christina. They are standing with there mouths wide open. I get a weird feeling to slap them for staring at her like that. I mean I know who she is. She is a Prior. She is the daughter of Natalie who is a famous actress and singer. Her dad is Andrew Prior, who is an important government official. This means her family is super-rich. I feel bad for her. She must have been surrounded by gold diggers and people like that everywhere she went. That is what must make her so shy and why she is looking at the ground. I keep my reaction neutral.

"Welcome to the dorm, Tris," I say with a smile. She looks up and seems happy that I am not acting like the others. "My name is Four, this is Zeke and this is Christina." Christina interrupts me and says, "You can call me Chris," I am happy to see that she fixed her expression from shock to a welcome. It must have clicked what Tris has probably gone through. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I can't decide if I can stare at her or not. So what I end up doing is giving her meaningful stares but then looking away. She seems to notice and starts to blush. This makes me blush too. I decide it is fine to look at her. I am such a creep.

"Welcome," says Zeke. He fixed his expression. He put on a kind smile, but still wears amazement in his eyes.

"Thank you," she says. Her voice is pretty. I don't know if I can survive this. "Which room is mine?" she asks. I had forgotten she was going to live here. I guess I just got distracted.

"Oh right, Well Four will show you to your bedroom since this place is ginormous," says Chris. "I am glad we didn't get assigned to Abnegation. I heard they have tiny dorms and they aren't girl boy. I mean there is nothing wrong with that..." her voice starts fading.

"I will gladly lead you to your room," I say trying to save Chris. She gives me a "Thank you" smile, but Zeke's smile is different. He gives me a sly smirk. I don't think I like it. I start down the hallway and glance backward to make sure she followed me. I smile a bit to myself. "Your room is right here," I say opening the door. I can't help but think of the smirk Zeke gave me. I hope he doesn't think I like her already. I mean she is cute, but I don't want Zeke to try anything. Honestly, I don't care if she has rich or famous parents. I want to get to know her not her money.

"Thank you," she says. She looks me in the eyes and we stare at each other for longer than is probably socially acceptable. I look away blushing hard.

"So where are you from?" I ask. When I look at her she is blushing a bit too.

"I'm from Colorado."

"That's cool."

"Mhm"

"Well, tonight Chris, Zeke and I invited our friends over to hang out. I was wondering if you would like to join us." I see her eyes light up and she smiles with glee.

"I would love too," She says in response. I smile.

"Great!" I say "Well I will let you unpack first."

"Oh ya I forgot"

"Um, well see you later I guess," I say staring right into her eyes. She goes and walks into her room. She shuts the door and I take a breath and walk away. When I get to the kitchen Zeke and Chris are whispering and laughing.

"What?" I say. I am still blushing a bit from talking with Tris.

"So, what do you think?" Zeke asks grinning. I know he is talking about Tris but I stay casual and ignorant. I don't want to have them screw this up.

"About what?"

"HER," says Chris gesturing down the hall. I smile

"She's fine," I say. Christina is standing there with her mouth hung open in disbelief. I find this reaction amusing. I mean that is obviously not all I think about Tris. She is amazing, but I don't want them to know that. It won't end well.

"WHAT?! This girl is _Tris Prior_, Freakin' beautiful, most likely single because she just moved here, isn't all over you like most girls and is a fresh start. She is like the perfect girl and all you think is that she is _fine_. I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me," I say shrugging. She is right though. Tris is perfect. I have had too many bad experiences with girls this could be different. Zeke gives me a searching look. I look away from him which probably wasn't smart. He grins

"Your lying. You do like her!" Zeke yells. I can't let him figure anything out otherwise tonight will be full of truth or dares all for Tris and me.

"Sure I think she is cute, but I barely know her," I am blushing and they seem to notice.

"Whatever. We know you like her. Just watch out." Christina says smirking. I roll my eyes

"How about you invite her to hang out with us tonight," says Zeke.

"I already did," I reply, embarrassed

"SEE YOU DO LIKE HER!" yells Chris

"Shut up or she'll hear you and you'll be sorry," I have flames behind my eyes. Chris and Zeke smile. I shake my head and grab a water from the fridge. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. Zeke and Christina start to whisper again and I am suddenly afraid for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, honestly I have no idea if anyone is reading this. I doubt it. Give me advice and comments on what you think of the story! I really would like to hear about it! Thank you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Tris's p.o.v.

I set up my room and start to hang up my clothes. I hear a knock on the door

"Come in," I say and grab a shirt to hang it up. Christina walks in asking if she can help me.

"I am just hanging up my clothes, you can help if you want to," She walks over and starts hanging up my shirts. She doesn't ask why I have so many designer clothes, but I assume she already knows that.

"So what do you think of the dorm so far?" She asks me

"I like it, you guys seem really nice. Have you known each other for a long time? You all seem like really good friends is all."

"Well Zeke, Four, some other kids you'll meet tonight, and I have been friends since middle school, but some of our friends we gained this year and I guess you are our newest addition." I smile. Hopefully, this friendship will be real, It will be nice if it is.

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess. Zeke is a jerk, but Four's pretty cool. When she says his name, I jolt up with attention.

"It was nice of him to show me to my room," I say clearing my throat. I see Christina's eyes light up and I blush, not enough to be noticeable.

"Isn't he cute," she blurts out. I laugh.

"I guess, it sounds like you have a crush on him, don't worry I'll stay out of your way." She has her mouth open a bit but doesn't say anything. I rang up the last shirt and walk out of the closet. "I'm going to change if you don't mind," I say. She gets up and walks out shutting the door. I lie on my bed. I guess Four is already taken. I am not surprised though. I get up and walk to my closet.

Four's P.O.V

Christina walks out of Tris's room looking dazed. She walks over to us and Zeke gives her a confused look.

"I think I messed up. Zeke, you have to figure this out." She tells us all about what she said to Tris and what Tris said. I find myself smiling because "It's fine, I guess. I mean you have all your classes with the Dauntless, we'll some advanced classes are with the Erudite. People here can be kind of mean sometimes, but you'll get used to it. Other than that it is a good school." I say. I look into her eyes and we stare longer than we probably should. I feel like she is reading me like a book, and if we stare at each other long enough, then she will figure out all my secrets. I feel like I can trust her even though I hardly know her.

"That sounds great," she says looking away blushing. She is so cute, it makes me smile. Just then, the doorbell rings.

"It's probably Will," I say, not wanting her to leave."

"Who Will?"  
"Chris's boyfriend,"

"Oh," she says. I see a weight lift from her shoulder. Then I hear Chris yell,

"Tris, it's for you9." She stands up and walks out of the room. I follow her. Her eyes brighten when she sees Caleb at the door. She gives him a big hug.

"Hey Tris," he says. I" I just came to make sure you got settled in.

"I did," she says, "meet Christina, Four, and Zeke," Tris says.

"Hey," we all say in unison. He eyes me and Zeke suspiciously, but Christina and Tris don't seem to notice

Nice to meet you all," he says.

"Here, come see how I decorate my room." Tris leads him down the hall.

"What was that look all about?" Zeke says.

"What look?" asks Christina, confused.

"Caleb, he gave me and Four a look as he might kill us."

"Probably just overprotective." She shrugs. I don't want to mess with Caleb. Ever.

"Beatrice, where did you get this photo?" I hear Caleb say, laughing.

"Don't call me Beatrice Caleb, and I found it in storage."

She says a bit annoyed, but I can tell she is smiling. They continue talking and so do Chris and Zeke. I pick up my phone and check social media. Christina gets a call and walks out of the room.

"Do you know Tris's schedule yet?" Zeke asks me.

"No, it didn't come up." Just then Caleb walks out of TRis's room.

"It's on the counter!" shouts Tris. Caleb walks into the kitchen and we all stand in silence. Caleb finally says something.

"I don't want to come across as mean or rude or anything, but stay away from my sister. I wanted her to dorm in Abnegation so she wouldn't have to deal with playboys like you two." He looks directly in my eyes, "I have already heard about you," He says pointing to me. "And I have only been here for a number of hours. If either of you lay a hand on her, you will regret it." He picks up something off of the counter and walks back to Tris's room, leaving a shocked expression on my face. Definitely don't want to mess with him.

"That definitely didn't come across as mean or rude," Zeke says mocking Caleb's remark.

"Definitely, I say. Zeke and I continue to talk for a while. Eventually, Tris and Caleb come out of her room.

"Bye Caleb, see you in English on Monday!" She says waving to him. He smiles and walks out the door.

"So I assume you have advanced Eglish if you have a class with an Erudite," Christina says.

"Ya, I do."

"Speaking of schedules, what are your classes, Tris?" Zeke asks.

"Here, I took a photo." She takes out her phone.

"I have first-period Advanced Math with Mr. Brown then I have advanced English with Mrs. Matthews, science with Mrs. W, history with Mr. Riley, Lunch, and two free periods." I stare in shock. We have the exact same schedule.

"What about P.E.?" Chris asks.

"Oh, I already completed my P.E. courses. I didn't want to teach the freshmen so they gave me a free period. Wait, that's what happened to me. I've never met anyone else with that.

"That's cool. I think Four's schedule is similar to yours. " I look at him to accuse him of having a bad memory if he hasn't memorized my schedule yet. But then I look at him and I see a look on his face. He knows I have the same schedule as her, but he wants me to tell her. I really don't want to because I don't know what her reaction will be. Yet he leads me into his trap.

"Actually, Tris, we have the exact same schedule." I don't know what I will expect from her, but the reaction she gives catches me by surprise. Her eyes light up with gelee, which makes me want to be happy too.

"That's great. I was getting a bit scared of not being able to find my way to class. Maybe you could help me since we are going to the same place." She blushes and I smile and blush too.

" Sure!" I say, just then the doorbell rings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tris's P.O.V.

The door bell rings and a boy who is tall though slim, with a great smile walks in. He has dirty-blonde hair.

"Babe what took you so long?" asks Christina. My Bets are this is Will, Christ's boyfriend.

"Uriah completely trashed his room and made me help him clean it up." Will says, rolling his eyes.

"Uriah is my idiot brother," Zeke says to me.

"Oh, who is this?" asks Will.

"This is our new roommate Tris Prior." Chris responds.

"Nice to meet you Tris, Will says, shaking my hand.n "My name is Will, I am Christina's boyfriend."

It's nice to meet you Will" I say. They both walk away and start whispering. I really hope it isn't about me. I hope I didn't do something wrong.

"Anyways, about schedules," Zeke says distracting me from Will and Chris. "I share Math, Lunch, and your first free period. Christina shares history, lunch, and your first free period. Actually, most of the dauntless get sixth period free." It will be nice to have Christina in my class. I'm excited to have Four in my classes, but I'm scared of what he thinks. What if he hates me already, and now he thinks the next half of the school year will be unbearable because I'm in all his classes, and we're in the same dorm, and maybe even after tonight, we have all the same friends. I frown at that thought. I finish zoning out and I realize I have been staring at Four while Zeke is telling us a super long story about some kid at school. I would look away, but Four is staring back. I feel like it is a challenge. We continue to stare at each other, his eyes look like a deep ocean that I can never escape. His hair is so dark brown it looks almost black. He has perfect olive colored skin. He looks strong. I feel my face get hot and I can only assume my face is red too. Finally Zeke notices us staring and slyly grins saying,

"Wow this staring contest is pretty intense." he says to the both of us. I look away.

"Actually, we were telepathically speaking to each other through our minds." Four says dramatically. I smile.

"What exactly were you saying Four, that couldn't be said out loud?" Zeke asks Four suspiciously.

"How you're such an idiot," he replies. I laugh and he smiles at me. This makes me blush even harder.

"What else did you say that is making her blush so hard?" Crap. I was stupid for hoping they wouldn't notice. Four laughs and I am now a shade of pink that has and will never be discovered . Christina walking in and I am thankful for the timing. I honestly don't know what Four excuse would be.

"Hey guys, our friends will be here soon. I suggest you, Zeke, go fix your hair and put on real clothes. You look like you just got out of bed." Chris says.

"Now why would I do that? It isn't like we're going anywhere." Zeke argues.

"Well, I was thinking you might want to look at least decent for Shauna, but I guess I was wrong." she says. Zeke turns pink and replies.

"Why would I want to look good for Shauna?" Shauna is Zeke's crush. Noted.

"Dude, just ask her out already." Four tells him.

"You're the one to talk, you don't ask anyone."

"Well I don't want to ask out just anyone. I need someone… Different." He stares at the ground.

"When did you start being sappy? You're acting like a girl." Zeke says like he is bored. "I'm going to go get ready. And it is NOT because of Shauna." Zeke yells as he walks into his bedroom. Chris shakes her head.

"I'm going to go change," I mumble embarrassed about everything that has happened in this crazy day. Will whispers some stuff in Chris's ear and she starts grinning, but looking at Four. I walk back into my bedroom and start getting ready, though I don't want to expect.

I am sitting on the couch watching T.V. when the door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" Christina shouts.

"Hey guys, come on in!" I hear her say in the other room. They all walk and start talking. They seem like a pretty loud group. The walk into the living room, and I stand up to introduce myself. They tell me who they all are. Uriah is a dark skinned boy with an arrogant smile. He is handsome, but I can tell he already knows this by the way he wears his smile He is taller than his brother but doesn't look much like him. Marlene has brown hair and brown eyes with a flirtatious smile. She seems nice. Shauna has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is pretty.

"Where's Four and Zeke?" Marlene asks. Everyone is seated on the couch now. "Hey guys, I hear from the hallway. I look over to see Four walking over to us all.

"Sorry buddy, there's no room!" Uriah says, smiling.

"Whatever, he replies and sits in a chair to the right of the couch. Zeke comes out of his bedroom and grabs a chair from another room ,putting it next to Four. We all start talking and laughing, losing track of time. I figured out me and all the girls love the same type of books and music and clothes. Then Uriah gets an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare," he says . Everyone agrees and we sit in a circle.

"Okay Zeke, since it was your brother who had the idea, and you live here, you go first, Will says."

"Hey, I live here too." Chris complains.

"You can go if you first. If you want Chrissy," Zeke replies.

"Don't call me 'Chrissy,' and Zeke, Truth or Dare?" She asks.

"Wow, I let you go first and this is how you repay me. Dare."

"Go to the fridge and grab the hot sauce. I dare you to squirt a mouthful of it into your mouth and eat it."

"And what if I don't?" He asks, challenging her.

"You know the rules. If you refuse to answer the Truth or do the Dare you have to take off an item of clothing, pansycake. " HE asks offended and walks into the kitchen grabbing the hot sauce and sits down pouring the sauce into his mouth.

He swallows and his face goes red and he starts sweating. We all start roaring with laughter.

"You're going to pay for that Chris!" he says almost panting. He goes to the kitchen and chugs the milk jug. This only makes us laugh harder. Me, Shauna and Four are rolling on the floor laughing and can't get up. He comes back into the room and sits down. We all calm down and continue the game.

"Chrissy, Truth or dare." he says.

She gives him a stern look and says,

"Dare."

"Good. I dare you to call Peter and tell him that you love him and you can't live without him. If he says he likes you, which I doubt you have to start yelling at him. If he doesn't like you then you have to randomly start a conversation about pickles." She and picks up her phone. I have no idea who Peter is, but good luck to him.

"You've really put some thought into this," Uriah says to Zeke. He smiles with a look of pride on his face.

"Hey Peter, " Chris says, we all go silent. She put him on speaker phone.

"What do you want Christina?" he asks her, clearly annoyed by this call.

"What'cha doing?" She asks him in a sing-song voice.

"Sharpening my butter knife collection. Why?" Why does he have a butter knife collection? and why is he sharpening it? Whatever.

"No reason"

"Why are you calling Chris? Is this some kind of joke?"

No, I just needed to confess something. Peter, I love you with all my heart. I can never live without you. You are everything to me Peter." We start snickering.

"Look Christina, I got to go" Peter says sounded very bored.

"Wait..Pickles!" She yells back before he hangs up. She puts the phone down and we all start laughing. She joins too. Then she puts on a fake pouty face.

"He didn't let me talk about pickles!"We laugh.

"I bet it would have been a great conversation ," I say. She grins and says,

"My turn," she scans the crowd and her eyes land on me.

"Truth or Dare, Tris" I don't know which one i should pick. I don't want to do something stupid, but I'm not a coward.

"Dare," I say and I get some cheers.

"I dare you," she says mischievously, "to kiss a guy in this room," I panic a bit inside but I take off my shirt to reveal my tank top underneath.

"No way I'm doing that," I say. My face turns red and Christina grins. I look over and Four is staring at me. Four's face is red too. I distract the group by saying,

"My turn! Ok, Marlene, Truth or Dare?" I ask her dramatically. She picks dare. "I dare you to call your crush and ask them out on a date." She blushes, but shakes her head and takes her shirt off. She is wearing a black tank top.

"Ok," she says as Uriah stares at her for a bit too long. I feel Four string at me, but I don't look back. I am too embarrassed. Why won't he just look away? My face turns reder and reder as the seconds pass. I excuse myself from the room to get water from the kitchen. I open the fridge and I hear shouts from the living room. I then hearing cheering and and few people chanting, "Shauna, Shauna, Shauna," I shut the fridge and turn around.

I run fight into Four.

"Sorry," I mutter quietly. I hope he can't see my blushing face.

"Why are you blushing so hard Tris? You look like you got sun burnt or something." I don't reply, "It's okay anyways, it was my bad." The awkward silence resumes, but he grins. Obviously my blush hasn't gone away and I think he finds my embarrassment amusing. I don't really know why I'm blushing. It's just something about him. He makes me want to melt. Maybe it's the fact that we are only six inches apart. Who knows.

"I'm not blushing, I'm just startled," I finally reply. I peer into the living room and Uriah is appearing to do a dare. I look back at Four who still hasn't moved. He seems to be trying to figure me all out. Trying to read me, like a book.

"You're a horrible liar, Tris. Maybe you should have gone to the Candor dormitories," He backs away from me and grabs a soda from the counter.

"Yeah, Yeah believe whatever you want." He is right though. I am a horrible liar. We walk back to the living room and sit down. Will looks at me suspiciously. Uriah points to Four and says, "Number boy, age 16, pick one, Truth or Dare."

"Truth" Four immediately responds.

"Pansycake, What is your real name, Four?"

"No matter how many times you ask, I will not say" he says and with one quick swipe he takes off his shirt. No i'm the one starring. The games goes on and I zone out. Enough time passes that the question transfers back to Four.

"Truth or Dare, Four" Zeke says to him

"Dare"

"I dare you to..."he trails off and whispers in Four's ear. Four shakes his head but agrees.

"That's not fair!" says Chris, "You have to tell us"

"Nope" he replies, with a look of satisfaction on his face.


End file.
